The present invention relates to a polarization analysis apparatus that can be used for the fluorescence polarization immunoassay.
A polarization analysis apparatus used for the fluorescence polarization immunoassay and the like is configured to radiate light to a sample from a light source such as a laser. The polarization analysis apparatus measures a polarization component I∥ parallel to the polarization direction of incident light (excitation light) radiated from the sample and a polarization component I⊥ perpendicular to the polarization direction of incident light (excitation light), and calculates the degree of polarization based on the two polarization components. The apparatus can also estimate the degree of liquid viscosity and the like based on the degree of polarization.